Why Are You So Jealous? You Are The Man I Love!
by Cattyl1997
Summary: Annie and Liam are finally in peace to date or thats what they thought. When some of Annie's blasts from the past turn up from her old school to do a term at West Bev
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with 90210 but the plot.**

**Pairing: Liam and Annie (Lannie as know by fans).**

**A/N: Changed it that Annie and Dixon are from Scotland not Kansas so there will be some Scottish education references.**

Everything was finally okay with Annie and Liam. They had no half brother who had dated Annie and no psycho cousin who was interested on ruining their lives. To Annie and Liam it was bliss. Nothing was wrong in either of their lives for once and for that they were grateful.

They were walking down the halls of West Bev when suddenly Naomi and Silver came charging towards them. "I have just seen a bunch of the fittest guys on the planet!" Naomi said to Annie her face grew wider as a huge beaming smile cropped on her face.

Annie knew that there was _fresh meat_ as Naomi would put it in the guy department at West Bev and normally Annie would want to go charging through the hallways trying to find them but this time she just didn't care because she had her dream guy right on by her side with his arm wrapped around her waist. Annie looked up into Liam's deep blue eyes and she could tell that he was a bit jealous about these supposedly _fittest guys on the planet_. Annie went onto her tiptoes kissed him softly at first but then it became a bit more passionate.

"Urgh can you two love birds please get a room. We don't really want to see your tongue going down Annie's throat Liam." said Silver she had turned round and now wasn't facing them. Liam just laughed but kept kissing Annie as passionately as if he didn't care if anyone saw them.

Liam then said goodbye and walked off to his locker. Annie couldn't help but stare after him. He looked so good in his casual white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Suddenly Naomi squealed and Annie came out of her trance she looked at Naomi and guessed that _the fittest guys on the planet _were walking their way toward them. Naomi pulled Annie's and Silver's arms as they quickly walked off to the girls bathrooms she wanted to make sure she looked her best before she could talk to the guys.

As Annie took her seat in Mr Matthew's class the inter com came on. "Can Miss Annie Wilson and Mr Dixon Wilson please report to Principal Noelwak's office." Came the contorted voice from the inter com. Everyone immediately began to stare at Annie and all the class joined in by going "OOHHHHHH." Annie suddenly had a small panic she hadn't done anything wrong or had she maybe it was to do with her and Liam making out in the hallways but then why was Dixon being called instead of Liam. It just didn't make any sense but she collected her things and slowly walked towards the principal's office. As she walked in she saw a familiar man in his early 50's in a light grey suit he turned around and there sitting at the principal's desk was Mr Shaw, Annie's and Dixon's old head teacher from secondary school.

Dixon and Annie looked at each other with a surprised expression on their faces. Why was their old head teacher sitting in the same room as them in a different country. It just didn't seem right.

"Mr Shaw ermm what are you doing here." said Dixon not trying to sound surprised.

"Well it turns out that the whole of 6th year are going to be doing a term in America instead of Britain. They are here to get the American school life. " Mr Shaw replied in his dull monotone voice that just made you feel deed depressed. "Some of our teachers are here from DGS as well I'm sure you will recognise them in the hallways and you might even get them as your teacher." He continued not noticing Annie's and Dixon's jaws drop at what he had just said.

The two siblings were silent with surprise they just couldn't believe what they were hearing. All they're old friends were going to be at West Bev until Spring Break it just couldn't be happening.

Annie started to become really nervous. What was going to happen when she was going to see her ex. They were on speaking terms and were still really close because they had been best friends before they had started dating but more importantly what was Liam going to say.

Whilst Annie and Dixon were in the principal's office Liam was wondering why on earth was his girlfriend in the principal's office. At school she was a bit of a goody two shoes but he liked that side of her. He wondered if it had anything to do with Mr Wilson. He had left about six months ago and Annie and Dixon hadn't heard from him since. That probably wasn't the reason but Liam was intrigued to find out what was going on inside of the principal's office right at this minute. He was going to need to get it out of Annie at lunch.

Finally after one of the strangest conversation Annie had had in a while she strolled to her locker to put her books away and grab her purse for lunch. The whole time while she had been in the principal's office she had kept getting texts from Naomi and Silver they obviously wanted her to hurry up because they had been wanting to show her these guys that were supposedly really fit since first period but they just hadn't had the time. As she walked into the cafeteria she started to make her way to the middle of the room where her friends all sat chatting. All of sudden Naomi stopped talking and was looking straight passed Annie obviously the super cute guys had walked in behind her. In fact it wasn't just Naomi who had stopped talking almost every girl in the whole cafeteria was starring behind her.

Suddenly she felt a pair of strong pair of arms wrap round her waist and lifted her into the air but one thing she knew was that they weren't Liam's. Naomi's face dropped she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Annie turned her head a huge grin came upon her face.

"Jack what are you doing here" Annie said in a tone of full surprise. The pair of arms let her go and instead of just putting him by his sides he pulled Annie into a huge hug.

**A/N: All reviews are welcome. Should I keep going or should I just make this a one shot. **

**Cattyl1997**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with 90210 except this plot.**

**Pairing: Liam and Annie (Lannie as known by fans).**

**A/N: Thanks so much for all you lovely comments they make me want to keep going **

Liam looked up from his burger and a sudden pang of jealously hit him right in the stomach. There was his girlfriend; his girlfriend no else's hugging one of the guys that were supposedly _the fittest guys on the planet. _

Liam looked over to where Naomi and Silver were sitting and slightly chuckled to himself seeing Naomi's priceless face of jealousy.

Naomi couldn't believe it how could Annie get a hug from one of the gorgeous guys before her it just wasn't right. This had never happened to her before she was West Bev's IT-Girl not Annie.

Annie couldn't believe it her ex was hugging her in the middle of the cafeteria in Beverly Hills and not in small town Dunoon. It felt really strange once Jack had finally let her go he beamed down to her. She could tell that she was staring at her lips because he used to always do that but he couldn't do that anymore she wasn't his girlfriend.

"Well we are going to be staying at West Beverly Hills High School for this term." was Jacks simple reply to her she wasn't sure what to say to that. "And what's happened to your Scottish accent Annie you've gone between a mix of Scottish and American." he said with a slight tone of mocking in his voice. Annie smiled at that Jack had always been able to make her smile even if she wasn't in a very good mood, she didn't know how much her voice had changed but it probably had.

The next thing Annie knew was that she was giving out a handful of hugs to all the guys from her old school Max, Luke, Chris (aka Chrissy as they all called him), David (aka DJ as his initials were **D**avid **J**ohnson), Arran, Sam and other Sam. But her last and longest hug she gave to Brendan, Annie's best friend from childhood. These two used to be inseparable and she still skyped him every weekend to get all the gossip from Dunoon. Now Annie and Brendan hadn't dated and definitely wouldn't because they saw each other as each other's fake brother and sister but all they're friends always thought they were secretly dating but they never were and never had.

"I can't believe you are all here." Annie said she smiled at the whole group. To be honest she just wanted to go see her friends. To be honest she had always thought that this bunch of guys were always a bit immature but she didn't want to be rude They all talked about what had been happening at DGS and all the gossip about who everyone was dating and Annie was glad that no one brought up anything to do with her and Jack. Because what she had been told by her friends was that it seemed like he still hadn't moved on even though it had been nearly two years since she had moved.

"I'm actually really hungry so I'm going to go get some lunch and I'll catch you guys later." It was the lamest excuse that Annie could think of but Annie just wanted to go spend time with her friends and more importantly explain everything to everyone especially Liam.

Annie turned around and started to walk towards the table where all her friends stood as she walked she noticed that almost every girl was staring at her with a look of pure jealousy on their faces even Naomi and Silver's faces looked pretty jealous but why, she loved Liam and they should know that because they are her best friends. As she sat down the whole group turned and faced her.

"What are you guys starring at?" Annie said to them. Naomi turned and did a not so obvious point towards the group of guys standing in the middle of the cafeteria. "Ohh them. Well just so you all know they are just some of my old friends from Scotland." Was all that Annie said in a very casual tone.

"Friends from Scotland, why haven't you let them come and visit it you here in Beverly Hills, Annie I thought I had taught you well." Was Naomi's reply. Why hadn't Annie told her about these gorgeous guys before?

"Wait are these the guys that you thought were the fittest guys on the planet." As Naomi nodded Annie burst into a fit of giggles. This couldn't be happening her best friend crushing on guys that she had known for so long, she just found it so funny. "Wait you think these guys are … Fit."

"Yes Annie these are the guys that we think are fit. Now do you think you can give us an introduction? I mean we are best friends and I wouldn't want to take advantage of you knowing hot guys but please, pretty please." Annie nodded she knew that since 'the Mr Cannon thing' that Naomi wasn't really interested in guys but she thought that this could be a small distraction for a while.

For the rest of lunch period lots of different people came up to Annie and were giving her hugs and asking how she was but the only people who Annie really wanted to see were her best girlfriends Alex and Lauren but the two of them were nowhere to be seen. If a group of guys came over to see her she couldn't help but notice that every time someone did that Liam's face suddenly changed and was that a hint of jealousy she could see. She never thought that bad boy/ no not so bad boy Liam Court would be jealous of well her.

She finally got out of her seat and walked around the table and went to sit on Liam's lap. Liam was grateful for this obviously she had notice him being jealous of all these guys coming to say hi to her. He wrapped his arms tightly around Annie's waist he wanted all the new Scottish guys to see that Annie was his and she definitely wasn't on the market. As Liam did this he couldn't help but notice that all the guys that had hugged Annie when she entered the cafeteria all suddenly turned round and all started talking in quiet voices. Were one of them Annie's ex-boyfriend.

"Come on lets go for a walk away from all these nosy gits who keep staring and interrupting our conversations." Liam whispered into Annie's ear. While he was doing this he could feel her shiver. He loved how he still had so much of an effect on her. Once he finished speaking Annie stood straight up and Liam put his hands round her waist and they walked out of the cafeteria.

"Why on earth did Annie just leave with some guy?" Jack said to his friends. The rest of the group all knew the answer but none of them wanted to say anything so instead they all just shrugged their shoulders.

Cattyl1997


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with 90210 except the plot.**

**Pairing: Liam and Annie (Know as Lannie by they're fans).**

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update but well I have had tons of homework . But anyway on we go ….**

Liam was glad to get away from West Bev. Away from his friends and away from those Scottish boys. Liam just wanted Annie to himself. It was never just him and Annie. Annie was his and no one else's and he wasn't going to share her.

Liam had taken Annie to one of his favourite spots on the beach. He was surfing while Annie was sunbathing but at the same time she was gaping at Liam every time he looked over and caught her starring she suddenly looked away and went all shy. But she didn't mind that Liam knew she was starring at his extremely toned body.

Liam then crashed down beside Annie into the sand and pulled her into a soaking wet hug. Annie's clothes were sticking to her skin and unlucky for her she was wearing a white dress so it had now became slightly see through it was now time for Liam to stare at Annie he couldn't help it she had always had this affect on him that no other girl had ever had.

"So why have you dragged me to the beach? And don't say I felt like ditching school because I know that that's a lie." Annie said to Liam in a slightly playful way.

"If I'm honest…" Liam began to say but he stopped. He had to think things through before he just blurted something out. Liam had never been good with this touchy feely stuff but when it came to Annie he went all gushy and he didn't mind. "I'm jealous ok … I'm jealous of those boys who kept coming over to us and hugging you at lunch. I'm jealous that now boys from your past are here that your I'm worried that your just going to ditch me." Liam said he was glad that he had finally told Annie how he was feeling he knew she would understand. Once Liam had finished speaking Annie couldn't help but giggle. She knew that Liam had a soft side and he would show her it occasionally but she never would think that he would get jealous of boys talking to…well…her.

"Wait hold on a minute…. Your jealous of some guys who I've known since I was like four." Annie replied trying to stifle the giggles because she didn't want to upset Liam but too late.

Liam was already charging off towards his GTO Annie knew she had gone too far but he was taking it way to personally than he normally would. What did this mean for her, for him, for them.

Liam had gone two weeks without talking to or looking directly at Annie and it was killing him. Since that day at the beach Liam hadn't exactly been trying to avoid Annie but he just didn't really want to speak with her he really just needed time to calm down and now that he had he was ready to go explain and say sorry for storming off.

Liam walked into the cafeteria confidently he walked towards where all his friends were sitting expecting Annie to be sitting there but once he got there he noticed that she wasn't with them. He looked over to where the queue was Annie wasn't there either he began to look round at every table to see if she was maybe sitting with someone else.

Annie was sitting with someone else but it wasn't anyone from West Bev no it was that boy named Jack and all of his friends. She was sitting right in the middle of them all laughing at something that had happened to them in Scotland. Liam couldn't help but feel annoyed at Annie he was expecting her to be sitting at the table with open arms ready for him to explain why he had stormed off and why he was ignoring her but she wasn't.

Silver noticed that Liam's face had suddenly turned sour she glanced at where he was starring and suddenly realized what was wrong. It was Annie. Something had happened with Liam and Annie and she didn't know what, but she knew that they had been slowly drifting apart for the past two weeks. She knew she had to do something about it she didn't like seeing both her friends upset. Even though Annie wasn't exactly showing it she knew she was hurting because every now and again she caught her looking at Liam in a 'I miss you' sort of way. But what was she going to do and well she couldn't do it exactly alone. Suddenly it hit her she would get Naomi to help her she had always been good at making up plans. But well Annie and Liam were smart they had to be careful.

**A/N: Well I think this chapter is crap! I just don't know what to put into it anymore. Ideas would be very grateful. **

**Cattyl1997 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with 90210 except the plot.**

**Pairing: Liam and Annie (known as Lannie by fans).**

Liam had still gone by without having a proper discussion since the day at the beach. But there had been some improvement Annie had now said hi to Liam as they passed in the hallways. So Liam thought that she had forgiving him.

As Liam walked up towards the Wilson's front door he heard voices coming from the back garden so he thought it would just be easier for him to go there than wait for someone to answer the door. As Liam walked round the side of the house he had a bit of a shock. There was Annie and Dixion but none their friends were there it was all their Scottish friends. Annie was …. Liam couldn't believe it …. Annie was kissing Jack. Liam didn't exactly want to go storming in and confront her so instead he just got in his car and left.

As Liam was leaving Annie suddenly heard the low rumbling of Liam's car she suddenly felt a huge warmth run through her body. She sprinted to her front garden expecting to see Liam's car waiting there and Liam leaning against his car but he wasn't she looked along the road and noticed Liam's car turning the corner. A pang of guilt hit her. Had Liam seen her kiss Jack. Had he thought she was actually into him. But she wasn't.

If Liam had stayed a few minutes longer he would of realized that it was a dare if he wasn't too busy starring at Annie with her tongue down her ex's throat he would of realized that here was a glass bottle in the middle of them.

Annie didn't know what to do. She loved Liam more than anyone else and it was killing her not speaking to him everyday. She missed being in his arms she just missed him. She wanted to go after him but she new that was a recipe for disaster. He was annoyed with her and she knew that she needed to give him some space and that's exactly what she did.

Annie was walking through the Beach Club when she noticed all her friends sitting at a table all in a quiet discussion. Ever since her friends from Scotland had arrived she had gotten quite distant from her friends and she didn't like it. But why hadn't they invited her to lunch.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Annie asked. As she spoke all of her friends jumped. Silver began to wonder how long Annie had been standing there and how much of they're conversation she had heard.

"Well we are just hanging out. We would ask you to join us but we are actually just about to leave." said Naomi it was a complete lie and Annie knew it but she just let her friends leave.

As Liam was walking through the halls of West Bev he just happened to pass Annie's locker she was putting her bag into her locking he was thinking about going to confront her but changed his mind instead he 'accidentally' bumped into her. Annie knew it was Liam because she saw him from the corner of her eye and she even felt a slight tingling sensation where he had bumped her. Liam had felt it too. It was stupid what he had just done but he really just wanted to touch her.

As Annie walked into the cafeteria she felt a change she didn't want to go sit with her Scottish friends like Dixion was she wanted to go sit with her friends right in the middle of the cafeteria and that's exactly what she did. But the only seat that was available was the one – next to – Liam. She took it anyway. As she took her seat Silver, Naomi and Adrianna all looked up at her. There plan was working. Silver was worried that Annie wouldn't want to sit beside Liam but she did. But the only thing they didn't expect was that Liam and Annie would completely ignore each other the whole time. They thought that would may be even utter a hello at least but they didn't they completely ignored each other.

Liam really just wanted to confront Annie about how he was feeling but he just couldn't he was just so scared that it would scale into an even bigger fight and them may be he would lose her forever so he decided to keep quiet and just listen in to what Silver was talking about.

Annie could see Liam's mind ticking away obviously he was thinking about something important. She noticed him open his mouth as if he was going to say something but he just closed it again obviously she was just imagining it. Liam was still annoyed at her and he was still so stubborn to not talk to her but to be honest she couldn't say anything because she was stubborn too and she really didn't want to make the first move. So Annie just decided to keep quiet and just listen to what Silver was talking about.

Cattyl1997


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with 90210 except this plot.**

**Pairing: Liam and Annie (known as Lannie by fans).**

**A/N: Sorry that it's been so long since I last updated but I'm going through my exam period so there might be some gaps just to warn you! **

Liam and Annie were still not 'together' but they had now gotten to the point of talking. As Annie walked passed Liam's locker he would now give her one of his signature smirks instead of just avoiding her. Annie beamed back at Liam and suddenly he felt his heart skip a beat. He was now ready to explain. Even though he now felt it was stupid why he had fallen out with Annie but he felt that he still had to explain. He wanted to get back into that place with her.

Annie couldn't help but beam back at Liam when he smirked at her. That smirk of his always had and probably always will affect her. She felt good. Annie was glad she had left Liam just to think things out because if she hadn't and she had gone and confronted him. They would probably still be fighting. She just couldn't wait until they were back in that place together where she felt so comfortable and that was in Liam's arms.

As Liam walked into the cafeteria he walked straight up to where Annie was sitting, she was sitting with Naomi, Silver, Ivy and Ade. This made him nervous he didn't know why but he didn't care he was completely focused on Annie and no one else.

"Hi" he suddenly started to regret coming up to her when she was beside all her friends. "Annie, ermm can I talk to you if that's ok." He said in a slightly nervous voice but he tried not to show it.

"Sure why not." Was all that Annie replied. She skipped up out of her seat and walked with Liam out into the court yard.

Liam didn't know what to say while Annie was patiently waiting for him to start explaining. He was just so nervous that he was going to mess everything and then Annie would hate him forever.

"Look Liam, it's me, you know I don't care what you say." Annie said calmingly. Hearing that voice suddenly mad a huge difference.

"I know but I'm just worried that if I mess it all up then you will hate me forever and well I just can't live with that. Annie I love you and I know I've said it before but this time I want you to really hear it. Because I really mean it. " Annie's heart suddenly jumped out of her and then back inside of her she just couldn't believe what Liam was saying. But all she knew was that she liked it.

"I love you Annie…. Wait in fact … I've always loved you…. I've never loved anyone so much in my entire life."

When Annie heard that Annie just froze she was just so happy she just couldn't think of what to say back. She kept trying to start her reply but she just couldn't. But Liam took it the wrong way thinking that Annie didn't love him anymore.

"You know what it doesn't matter Annie I've got to go." Liam said with a harsh tone. He turned around and started walking towards the exist.

Once Liam was nearly out of view Annie suddenly came out of her daze. She couldn't believe that she hadn't said anything back to him. Annie began to run through the hallway towards the car park where she still hoped that Liam's car would be.

He was.

Liam was sat in the front seat like he always did when he was angry. He liked it there it was a place where he could think. If the waves weren't good enough for surfing then he would be sitting in his car. As Liam looked up he saw her. Standing there, looking at him. Their eyes met and then Liam realized that Annie didn't mean not to say anything because she loved him. She really did.

Liam opened his car door and walked towards Annie.

"I love you too Liam …. Wait in fact … I've always loved you…. I've never loved anyone so much in my entire life." Liam laughed.

"Copying my lines now ehh." He said his signature smirk appearing on his face.

"Of course." Annie said.

Once Annie said that Liam grabbed her and slipped his hands round her waist and then he crashed down a smouldering kiss onto her soft lips. Annie let Liam deepen the kiss. She just didn't want it to stop. After a while they both came back for air. They didn't hesitate for long though as Annie grabbed a fist full of Liam's top and crashed another kiss onto him.

Annie had forgotten how good Liam's kisses were. But from then on she knew that she never wanted to be with any other guy other than Liam. He was hers and no one else's.

She was the only one for Liam and he knew it. No one else had ever affected her like she had. She was his and no one else's.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it. Might add another chapter but I'll wait and see.**

**Cattyl1997 **


End file.
